


I Spy

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Exasperated, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, I Spy Game, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Party Games, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Teen Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Someone save Stan Uris from his friends scooting around their very obvious crushes of each other. Ben Hanscom needs to put him out of his misery.Oneshot/drabble





	I Spy

Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak obviously at the least had crushes on each other. At the most? It was true love. 

All of their friends knew this. It was sort of like it was some sort of unspoken knowledge. And even though all of this was true, sometimes Stanley Uris wished it wasn't. It wasn't that he didn't love his friends, or want them to be happy. Of course he did. He, along with Bill Denbrough--the four of them were the originals. They'd all known each other the longest. Which was why, in his oh so humble opinion, Stan thought that it was about time Rich and Eddie finally grew some balls and admitted their love. 

Right now Stan was hanging out with the aforementioned pair, along with Ben Hanscom, another friend. Ben was mild-mannered, a nice guy, honestly the peacemaker in their misfit group of friends. That was, unless you woke him up when he was tired. Then that was a whole other story all together. 

Anyway, Rich and Eddie were doing their own thing. And by their own thing, Stan meant making doe eyes at each other. Stan himself was trying to talk to Ben, waiting for the rest of their friends to get there, but he didn't know how much he was succeeding right now exactly. 

"Okay, my turn," Ben was saying. "I spy, with my little eye, something that begins with...'s'."

He only looked at Richie and Eddie. "Is it sexual tension?" Stan deadpanned without even missing a beat. 

Ben choked. But when he recovered it wasn't like he denied it either. 


End file.
